El Contrato
by ChErik4Ever
Summary: El Contrato Harry sale de la Universidad para dedicarse a ser publicista en La Empresa Riddle,pero dicho jefe es arrogante y muy ambicioso,Harry es victima de los juegos sucios de Tom,y lo acepta solo para que lo deje en paz,cabe señalar que Harry odia a Tom(Tom RiddleXHarry Potter)(muggles no magos).
1. Odio

**El Contrato**

_**Harry sale de la Universidad para dedicarse a ser publicista en La Empresa Riddle,pero dicho jefe es arrogante,presumido pero sobre todo muy atractivo.¿Que pasara entre ellos?¿Surgirá un odio o un raro romance.?Tom RiddleXHarry Potter Universo Alterno(no magos sino muggles)**_

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de una vez les digo no son mios sino propiedad de J. y Warner Bros,solo pido prestado porque es entretenimiento.**

**Capitulo 1 Odio.**

**E**ra una mañana muy tranquila para Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger,terminaron la Universidad y no podían estar mas contentos por aquella oportunidad de encontrar trabajo en Gran Bretaña;había muchos que querían trabajar en el Ministerio pero Harry quería trabajar de publicista en la Corporación Riddle ya que ahí tenia posibilidades de tener éxito en una empresa muy popular en Inglaterra.

-Mañana voy a solicitar el examen de Policia-dijo Ron mirando su horario

-Yo de defensora de derecho, será genial-aporto Hermione.

-¿Y tu, Harry?-pregunto Ron a su amigo.

-Yo de publicista-dijo Harry acomodándose la mochila.

-La Corporación Riddle es la mejor-aporto Hermione-de seguro serás un buen publicista-y sonrió.

-Si buena suerte-le deseo Ron

-Gracias-sonrió Harry-¿Tienen planes?

-No-respondieron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Pues vamos a Las tres escobas-propuso Harry.

-Ah entonces vamos-aceptaron el pelirrojo y la castaña, y comenzaron a andar.

Hacia frio, así que se acobijaron con sus suéteres y bufandas y se encaminaron hacia Las tres escobas, que se hallaba unas tres cuadras de la Universidad, entraron y el ambiente era un poco agradable. Se sentaron en una mesa.

-¿Quién va por las bebidas?-pregunto Harry.

-Zafo-entonaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.Y rieron al ver que su amigo ponía una mueca.

-Okay voy yo-refunfuño Harry y se fue hacia la barra.

Dejó su mochila en el asiento y fue a la barra a esperar para pedir las bebidas, estaba un joven a lado de el, era un joven alto y delgado, cabello negro azabache, ojos castaños. Bebía una copa de vino y le echo una ojeada a Harry, sonrió y soltó un bufido de burla.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-espeto Harry al mirarlo

-Nada-se defendió el joven sin alterarse-solo que no me creo que una persona como tu haya logrado pasar la Universidad y que quiere ser publicista en la Corporación Riddle.

Harry sintió como si la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te importa si quiero ser publicista? No te incumbe.-dijo Harry al cabo de un segundo.

El joven lanzo una carcajada burlona, Harry sintió ganas de ahorcarlo por el cogote.

-Si claro, un mediocre como tú, me atrevería a decir ¿no?-dijo el joven tras acabar de reír.

Estaba a punto de ahorcarlo cuando la cantinera le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres ordenar?

-Tres cervezas de mantequilla-respondió Harry rechinando los dientes.

La cantinera fue por las tres cervezas de mantequilla, Harry echaba humos por los oídos y volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban platicando y se dijo a si mismo."Mi mismo, ellos desde que se vieron, se enamoraron", sonrió.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la cantinera y Harry agarro los tres tarros y se fue dejando al joven tomando su vino y continuando riendo.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-pregunto Ron cuando Harry se sentó.

-Ah por nada importante-mintió Harry y les pasó su tarro a cada uno.

Después de estar un largo rato charlando de los tiempos en la Universidad, se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas casas.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…EN LA CORPORACION RIDDLE.**

Harry se encontraba delante de la Corporación Riddle,con su curriculum en la mano, vestido con su traje negro con una corbata de color azul turquesa intenso, respiró hondo antes de entrar en las puertas dobles, la primera habitación estaba una recepción, estaba una muchacha de cabello enmarañado como el de Hermione pero acompañado por un moño, parpados pintados de azul palido,labios pintados de rojo carmín. Ella checaba algo en su celular, con nerviosismo Harry se acercó a ella.

-¿Si?-preguntó la muchacha.

Harry le echó un vistazo a su gafete que decía Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bueno…es que vengo a una entrevista de trabajo…y…umm me dijeron que hoy viniera-por que estaba tan nervioso sólo era para pedir trabajo pero si estaba asustado, ya que una vez Fred le dijo que en los trabajos hacían bulliyng.

-Ah si, el jefe te está esperando…Harry Potter¿no?-dijo la tal Bellatrix al checar sus apuntes.

-Si soy yo-dijo Harry-¿Por dónde es?

-Vaya por el ascensor,en el piso 60-respondió Bellatrix.

Harry se dirigió hacia el ascensor y entró.

Pulsó el botón del piso 60 y esperó,cuando pasaba por el piso 17,se abrieron las puertas de ascensor y entró un muchacho de la misma edad de Harry,él era palido de facciones afiladas,sus ojos eran grises y su pelo era rubio,el muchacho le sonrió y Harry se la devolvió,pero de una forma perezosa.

-Hola

-Hola-saludó Harry.

-¿Vas a una entrevista de trabajo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Si, me presentare con el jefe-respondió Harry.

-Pues buena suerte, a veces el jefe no acepta a empleados casi-dijo el rubio-Por cierto, soy Draco,Draco Malfoy.

-Yo soy Harry,Harry Potter-se presentó Harry y se estrecharon las manos.

-Bueno,nos vemos Harry,aquí me bajo-se excusó Draco y salió del ascensor.

-Si nos vemos-se despidió Harry y se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

Estaba por el piso 52 cuando,para matar los nervios decidió tararear"Badtouch" de Bloodhoundgang mientras subía y subia;finalmente llegó al piso lleno de trabajadores en sus teléfonos otros sacándole copias a los documentos, por si acaso algunos platicando. Se aproximó a una mujer castaña, que supuso que era la secretaria porque estaba a lado de la puerta de la Oficina del Jefe.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar?-preguntó la secretaria.

-Ehhh…si…Hoy tengo-se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó la corbata.-una entrevista de trabajo con el jefe de la Empresa.

-Ah,si si,señor Potter-reaccionó la secretaria y sacó una especie de micrófono-Jefe,el señor Potter ya llegó.

-Dile que pase,Cecilia-respondió una voz

-El jefe dice que pase-dijo la tal Cecilia a Harry que asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta que decía:

Tom Sorvolo Riddle

Director de la Empresa Riddle

Respiró hondo antes de tocar,cuando contestaron que pasara,entró.Se quedó petrificado al ver a su el mismo joven con el que se encontró en Las tres escobas,el que le había dicho mediocre y lo había que ése era el jefe,ahora que estaban solos podía se contuvo.

Sin embargo,Tom no mostró señal de reconocerlo,sino que dejó sus papeles para prestarle atención puso sus codos en su escritorio y observó a Harry que estaba parado como una piedra de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué esperas?-preguntó Riddle-Siéntate.

Harry se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y ahí puso el curriculum con nerviosismo.

-Gracias-agradeció Harry con frialdad suave.

-De nada-suspiró el joven Riddle-¿Sabes?,olvidemos del curriculum.

Harry abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

-Si,has oído bien-dijo Tom-Olvidemos el curriculum, ,como ya has visto aquí no se acepta a mediocres en esta empres

"Ya me /%="pensó Harry.

-Pero,si seras un buen publicista, estas contratado-terminó Riddle.

-Gracias señor Riddle-dijo Harry sorprendido por aquello.

-Dime Tom-al decir eso el joven jefe frunció el seño.

-Pero…no quiero ser irrespetuoso-desde cuando le lavaron el cerebro para decir eso,deberían revisarlo en San Mungo.

-No, dime Tom-insistió Tom.

-De acuerdo,Tom-cedió Harry.

Tom sonrió y sacó el mismo micrófono como la que tenia su secretaria y llamó:

-Cecilia, muéstrale al joven Potter su oficina y muéstrale todo el edificio, todavía tengo muchas reuniones que atender.

-Claro joven Riddle,enseguida.-se escuchó la voz de Cecilia.

Se abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Harry se levantó, la secretaria sonrió.

-Bien joven Potter-dijo la secretaria.-Sigame.

Harry salió de la oficina,siguiéndola,fueron hacia el ascensor y bajaron al piso 59,también estaba como el piso 60,nada mas que estaba muy tranquilo.

-Bueno, por aquí esta su oficina-dijo Cecilia.-Sólo tiene que mandar a limpiar a los del mantenimiento.

-Si no se preocupe-dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo, bien.-Cecilia salió con Harry siguiéndola-En el piso 50 se encuentra la Sala de Juntas,en el pasillo de el piso-indicó mientras bajaban al piso 40-está la cafetería.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…EN LA CORPORACIÓN RIDDLE A LAS 8:10 AM**

Tom llamó a Harry para su nueva asignación de trabajo.

-Bien Harry, mandaron que usted y su equipo se reúnan para recoger ideas que servirán para el comercial de los Juegos Olímpicos 2012.

Harry asintió,no había por qué preguntar ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, había estado practicando en la Universidad.

Se dirigió hacia su oficina en el piso 59,los del mantenimiento barrieron y pusieron las cortinas,y olía bien el equipo estaba conformado por Dean Thomas,Neville Longbottom,Seamus Finnigan y Colin Creevey.

-Bien jefe diganos que hacer-pidió el mas jovencito de los publicistas de cabello castaño,que miraba a Harry con admiración.

-Pues antes que nada,vamos a piso 50 en donde se encuentra la Sala de Juntas.

Todos obedecieron y se apretujaron para entrar al ascensor,al salir,Dean y Seamus tuvieron problemas para salir del ascensor, a fuerzas querían salir al mismo tiempo,parecían los tres chiflados,nada mas que faltaba que se picaran un ojo,Colin se reia a carcajadas.

-Okay,ya basta-ordenó Harry serio luego de reírse también-Entren.

Estuvieron trabajando,pintaban y borraban el pizarrón cada vez que cambiaban de asi quería sacar mayor empeño,cuando ya tenían la idea,guardaron sus papeles y fueron a descansar a sus oficinas.

Harry tomaba jugo de calabaza,y vio a Tom que platicaba con Bellatrix,después de que Bellatrix fue a su lugar,Tom le dio una seña a Harry para que se acercara.

-¿Ya tienes la idea?-preguntó Tom.

-Ya vamos en el climax-respondió Harry.

De nuevo Tom soltó una carcajada de burla,esta vez Harry se le enfrentó:

-Si no te gusta como trabajo,¿por que me contratas?

-Porque es divertido-dijo Tom.-Lo haces divertido.

-Puede que sea un mediocre pero al menos…-decía Harry pero Tom le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, eso hizo que Harry rechinara los dientes.

-No es que puedas _eres___mediocre.

-Solo me llamaste para eso,eres insoportable-espeto Harry y se largó a trabajar.

Cuando llegó a su casa,arrojó su maleta y se echo a la cama,pensando en como odia a su jefe,queriendo matarlo,pero un uncoveniente,él era tan guapo pero era muy arrogante y lo supo porque Bellatrix la recepcionista se marchó hecha una en todo lo demás estaba perfecto.

-Lo odio-se dijo-lo odio y lo matare un dia de estos ya verá-y sin cenar se puso la pijama y se acostó soñando que arrojaba a Tom Riddle de la ventana del piso 60.


	2. ¿Por que?

Este segundo fic es dedicado a los dos usuarios que me pidieron que continuara la historia pues aquí esta,lamento algunas faltas en la escritura del primer capítulo..

Atte:ChErik4Ever

Capitulo 2 ¿Por qué?

Harry estaba desayunando en su casa en la mesa, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa (eh?)De chabacano pues… (augghhh) (jejejejeje es que tenía ganas de agregarlo)Mientras pensaba en las posibles tácticas de cómo matar a Tom Riddle,su jefe. Escribió una lista:

con su propia corbata de empresario.

sordo y luego lanzarlo por la ventana.

a mil violadores ("No" pensó Harry "sería muy evidente")

Le dio risa cuando leyó la cuarta opción de su lista, no podía creerlo, se comportaba como un niño inmaduro; ya tenía 23 años y planeaba una venganza. Pero pensó en su trabajo y no quería arriesgarlo por una simple tontería. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja mientras pensaba en otras le había preguntado cómo le había ido con la hermana de Ron y él contestó que se darían una oportunidad cuando ella ,una hermosa joven de 22 años que estaba estudiando la carrera de Mantenimiento en Computacion,había sido novia de Harry pero por una razón decidió terminar con ella y después de la ruptura Ginny se fue a estudiar a embargo Harry la había llamado para que cuando volviera tendrían tiempo de empezar y volver con el noviazgo; dándose una oportunidad.

El teléfono sonó,era Ron:

-¿bueno?-respondió Harry cogiendo su celular.

-Hola,amigo-dijo Ron,sonaba deprimido.

-Tu voz suena rara Ron¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Ron soltó un gruñido algo parecido a "Chin me descubrió".

-Pues resulta que si, viejo-dijo al fin Ron después de 10 segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué te pasó?-ahora si estaba preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que no pasé el examen de Policía y como tomé las mismas clases que tú pues yo me preguntaba…si…

-Claro-entendió Harry-Hablaré con mi jefe y le mandaré una carta de recomendación**,** pero oye¿Hermione lo sabe?

-Si-dijo Ron tras suspirar.

-Bueno, no esta tan mal. Tendrás un empleo y prometo no decirle nada a Fred y George.

-Te lo agradecería-suspiró Ron.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?

-No sé, no me ha dicho nada ¿No hablaste con ella?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Ella anda muy rara, siempre que quiero preguntarle sobre su trabajo,me cambia la conversación.

-Debe tener sus razones ¿no crees?-dijo Harry.

-Pero, bueno no importa, trataré de hablar con ella. ¿Si hablaras con tu jefe sobre mi?

-Tu cuenta con ello,te avisaré por el face ¿va?

-Va, okay me voy tengo que ir por los requisitos,nos vemos-se despidió Ron.

-Adios,nos vemos

Y colgó el teléfono.

Cuando terminó de desayunar,tomó un baño,se puso un traje color azul marino,con corbata roja,su maletín y fue a tomar un autobús.

-¿De qué trabajas?-preguntó Stan Shunpike cuando Harry tomó su asiento.

-De publicista-contestó Harry.

-Ernie,a las Empresas Riddle-gritó Stan y el autobús fue muy rá ó 11 segundos más tarde de lo que hubiera tardado a pie.

-Aquí bajas ¿no?

-Si-respondió Harry jandeando.

No podía faltar a su promesa cuando entró al gran edificio de las Empresas Riddle,Ron necesitaba podía fallarle a su familia y tenia que ayudar a su amigo de la infancia.

Saludó a Bellatrix,ella le devolvió el saludo pero todavía estaba rabiosa por algo misterioso ¿será porque discutió con Tom?,bueno no era bueno meterse en las cosas privadas de los demás asi que se metió al ascensor,su destino era el piso 59,sus compañeros debían estarlo esperando eran las 11:39 a Colin llorando de la desesperacion por que su jefe esta llegando tarde y Dean y Seamus diciendo:"_¡Que calamidad!_"y Neville tratando de recordar lo que llevaban de trabajo.

Por fin había llegado a su oficina, y supuestamente estaban sus asistentes, haciendo lo que el se imaginaba.

-¡Harry!-exclamo Dean-Ya es tarde

-Si lo siento-se excusó Harry-Lo que pasa es que me quede dormido, eso es lo que paso.

-Ya recordé que trabajamos ayer-recordó Neville de repente cuando Harry se sentó-Manos a la obra.

Se dedicaron a trabajar,tacharon las posibles ideas,hacían borrones o ponían mas asi han estado trabajando que casi le tuvieron que pedir a Lavender un plumó eran las 3:00 pm y bajaron para descansar y tomar ese momento estaba Tom,tomando un café Late,Harry odiaba esa imagen de arrogancia.

Queria evitar dirigirle la palabra pero tenia que consegirle trabajo a Ron asi que decidió arriesgarse,lidiar con un arrogante,se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó Tom después de darle un sorbo a su late.

-Mire-dijo Harry sin mirarlo-tengo un amigo que no tiene trabajo y,me gustaría recomendarlo.

-¿Es trabajador?-preguntó el joven jefe.

-¿Qué si es trabajador?-repitio Harry-Si es buen trabajador,el mejor.

-Bien le dare trabajo si…-estaba a punto de decir su condición pero Bellatrix lo llamo diciéndole que era importante

-Luego hablamos pero tu amigo Roonil…

-Se llama Ron-replico Harry enojado.

-Lo que sea, pero dile a tu amigo que esta contratado-dijo Tom soltando su late y llendo hacia Bellatrix que lo esperaba.

"_Se hacia el tonto o ¿Qué?_" pensó Harry enojado viendo como Tom se alejaba,que lo maten muchos violadores,ése seria su plan macabro pero decidió que no y después de tanto trabajo arduo a las 9:00pm llegó a su casa,tan cansado para pensar en algo fue a ponerse su pijama,se dirigió hacia su laptop y se conectó en el Face y le mando un mensajea su amigo Ron:

_Ron ya te conseguí el empleo, he de decirte que fue mas fácil de lo que pensé porque mi jefe no suele contratar así como asi;pero no te preocupes que ya tienes un el lunes y es a las 8:00 no faltes ¿si?.Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, que pases un buen fin de semana._

_Harry._

Ya estaba ahora solo esperaba que Ron se pusiera a gritar de contento por que Harry era un buen amigo,y que no se equivocaba en elegir a sus amistades.

**UN SABADO EN ****The Elephant House**** EN EDIMBURGO…A LAS 13:23PM…**

Harry se encontraba en The Elephant House,para reunirse con su había inscrito a esas citas desde que termino con Ginny,se había quedado ver con Marjoire Holmes,una chica que se había hecho amiga suya en el acomodó la chaqueta mientras la esperaba y le habían dado la foto de la chica:Era una chica menuda de cabello castaño oscuro,ojos castaños,boca pequeña y piel clara,dejo la fotografía en la mesa y se dispuso a esperar.

-Bueno por lo menos no esta fea-se dijo para si esta foto esta retocada me largo.

De repente llego la muchacha,venia vestida con un vestido floreado y muy llamativo y Harry se sintió atraído por ella al instante,ella le sonrio y se sentó.

-Perdon por haberte hecho que mi hermana llego tarde para recoger a su hijo porque estaba cuidándolo-se excusó Marjoire.

-No te preocupes-replicó Harry sonriendo,la verdad hace años que no sonreía asi.-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-respondio la chica-trabajo en un puesto en Picadilly Circus-dijo la chica

-¿En Picadilly Circus?-preguntó Harry-Nunca he ido allí,dicen que es una glorieta,que existe hace mucho tiempo.

-Si,es muy famosa

Siguieron hablando de sus vidas,y Harry no sa dio cuenta que Tom estaba atrás de el en una cita con Myrtle,y escuchaba la conversación,se rio pero como Harry estaba entablado en una conversación con Marjoire no le prestó atención,

De repente Tom se levantó y sin hacer caso a Myrtle de sus protestas se paro delante de la mesa,provocando que Marjoire y Harry guardaran silencio un silencio incomodo pero Tom interrumpió el silencio con…

-¿Qué te dije?Que no mas citas,porfavor tratare de convencer a mis padres,ya no te enojes-fingió que estaba triste por algo con ese tono de suplica que no engaño a Harry.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Marjoire frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues si…-Harry estaba contrariado-¿te acuerdas que te dije de mi trabajo? el es mi jefe de la Empre…

-¡Vamonos! Sino mis padres no nos dejaran salir juntos-tomo a Harry por las muñecas y se lo llevaba a rastras,Harry forcejeaba y decía palabrotas y toda la gente se le quedaba viendo.

-¿Pero que…?¡SUELTAME TE DIGO!-Harry quería soltarse pero vio que Tom estaba desprotegido y le pegó en los bajos,Tom se puso de cuatro patas y gimiendo de dolor,después Harry lo pisó,para no hacer el cuento largo Myrtle se fue llorando y Marjoire sin decir nada se fue pero se notaba que estaba decepcionada.

-¿¡QUE TE TRAES CONTRA MI!?-vocifero Harry,no le importaba que la gente lo mirara raro.-PREPARA MI LIQUIDACION PORQUE ME VOY-y se marchó a paso decidido

-Pues dejame informarte que lamentablemente no hay liquidación para los temporales-sonrio Tom pero luego gruño de dolor mientras seguía a un enfadado Harry.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-grito Harry-SI NO TE MATO,TENGO MUCHAS TACTICAS DE ASESINATO-muchas muchachas que pasaban por ahí se llevaron una mano a la boca,asustadas.

-No,no te dejare en paz,sino aceptas mi oferta

-¿QUE OFERTA? NO ME VENGAS CON TUS IDIOTECES,ME DAS ASCO, NO SE EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO QUISE SER PUBLICISTA,AL SABER QUE IBAS A SER MI JEFE-gritó tanto que una niña pequeña se puso a llorar y avergonzado siguió andando.

-La oferta es esta.¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Qué..que?¿Estas loco de atar?-Harry desorbito los ojos mientras recobraba su voz,estaba a punto de ponerse afónico.

-No,es en seri-Tom parecía serio-¿Qué dices?

-No se,dejame pensarlo-dijo Harry con frialdad

¿Por qué paso eso? ¿Qué tenia Tom en la cabeza en vez de cerebro? ¿Por qué rayos lo invito a salir,si el solia salir solo con mujeres? Muchas preguntas se hizo mientras caminaba por Edimburgo y Tom lo seguía.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. El cumpleaños de Tom

Capitulo cumpleaños de Tom

_**Este capitulo lo escribí mientras estaba escuchando"Birthday cake"de Rihanna ft Chris Brown,les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen este capitulo especial de Valentine´s day.**_

_**Atte:Cherik4ever**_

_**Los personajes son de J. ,solo tomo prestados los personajes por diversión mia,gracias.**_

¿Por qué demonios me sigue? Se preguntaba Harry mientras caminaba por Edimburgo, jamás perdonara a su jefe idiota por arruinar su cita con Marjoire,¡Era la chica mas bonita después de Ginny! ¡TOM RIDDLE,JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! Esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza mientras seguía caminando con Tom pisándole los talones, empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, quería matarlo pero no podía por dos razones.

1: Habia mucha gente

2: Se quedaría sin trabajo.

Lo único que no sabia Harry es que era 31 de diciembre, el cumple de Tom y éste pensaba como sacarle provecho, era sumamente divertido mientras observaba a Harry comprando un raspado de tamarindo y se lo imaginaba regalándole un pastel de cumpleaños.

Pero obviamente eso no sucedería puesto que su empleado lo odia con todo el corazón; pero es que la verdad no le importa porque más hacia enojar a Harry Potter, más le divertía.

-¿Todavía quieres renunciar?-preguntó Tom.

Harry no volteó a mirarlo solo un trozo de su rostro y un ojo verde se vió,y no dijo nada.

-Sólo oigo a un perro que ladra-respondió Harry con frialdad mientras sorbía su raspado y caminaba. Luego de 10 minutos de silencio.

-¿Y ya pensaste en tu respuesta?-preguntó Tom sin hacerle caso a la burla de Harry, sólo Tom puede burlarse.

-Solo escucho maullar aun lindo gatito-siguió Harry mientras seguía disfrutando su raspado.

-No importa cuanto camines te cansaras mas que yo-dijo Tom con voz potente.

-No me importa,me importa un pepinillo,lo sabes-replicó Harry llendo hacia una curva,de Edimburgo.

Así fueron las siguientes paradas:

1:Como Harry quería divertirse un rato,se detuvo en un salón de videojuegos,Mario Bros,Sonson y Tetris y para finalizar Guitar solo se quedo a observar pero no se movio ni dio señales de fastidio.

2:En un karaoke,Harry estuvo cantando Umbrella de Rihanna,Taste of honey de The Beatles y mas éxitos de Carly Rae Tom se quedó observándolo

3: A continuación comía en un restaurante y fue ahí cuando todo empeoró…y para arruinarlo todo Harry estaba borracho y no paraba de correr a Tom y lanzarle miradas asesinas.

-¡Hey,tú! ¿No tienes un lugar a donde ir? ¿Se te perdió algo?-preguntaba Harry mientras seguía tomando y comiendo arenque ahumado.

Todo el mundo volteo a mirarlo y Harry guardo solo hizo como que no escuchaba y reia por lo bajo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?-pregunto Harry con voz arrastrada por la ebriedad.

-Si,pienso que es gracioso-replico Tom y eso hizo que Harry se quedara boquiabierto.

-¡Largáte,me molestas!-dijo Harry con voz potente.

De repente una mujer con cara amable que llevaba una bandeja le dirigió a Tom una sonrisa radiante y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la mujer.

-¿Señora Figg?-preguntó Harry luego de reprimir un eructo.

-Mi novio no me deja sentar,esta enojado conmigo.-respondió Tom con fingida voz triste.

La señora Figg se derritió de ternura.

-Aww,pobresillo,Harry perdónalo,ya no volvera a hacerte enojar-pidio la señora Figg a un desorientado Harry que seguía bebiendo pero cuando escucho la ultima palabra de la señora Figg de nuevo abrió la boca con sorpresa ¡QUE INJUSTICIA! Pensó.

-Pe…pero señora Figg…usted no lo conoce yo…-decia Harry pero la señora Figg,muy necia sentó a Tom en la misma mesa de Harry.-¡NO LO SIENTE! ¡ES INSOPORTABLE TENERLO CERCA!.

-Pero,Harry-decia Tom suplicante-Ya no te enojes,haremos lo mejor para que nuestra relación funcione.

La señora Figg sonrio satisfecha,les dedico una sonrisa radiante y se fue no sin antes decirles:"_Que pasen una buena noche,queridos"_

Harry miro con odio a Tom y siguió comiendo y tomando,todavía con la mirada clavada en los ojos castaños de Tom.

-¿Te crees ganador?-pregunto Harry con calma-Sigue pues en tu creencia porque no me engañas.

-¿Saldras conmigo si o no?-preguntó Tom.

-Ya escuche esa pregunta-dijo Harry fríamente.

Se quedaron en silencio muy prolongado,Tom no pidió nada solo un café y un par de galletas de crema por parte de la señora Figg,Harry estaba algo piripis.

-Muyyyy biennnn ezzzz porrr esszzzo queee no te soooporto por que erezzz odioso,aunque ala señora Figg le caigazzz bien,si esso esss-decia Harry y todo el mundo lo miraba por las incoherencias que decía,ahora decía que las pelirrojas son salvajes y gritonas y que su amiga Hermione era agradable pero a veces insistente y contó una divertida anécdota en la que Ron le dijo a Hermione que le iba a copiar en el examen de calculo y ella le dijo que no lo hiciera y estaban protestando que no confiaban en ellos.

-Si,tu historia esta muy interesante…-suspiró Tom

-¿Te hable a ti? Le decía al niñito que tiene el mameluco de Barney el Dinosaurio morado…¡hola bebé!-Harry saludó radiante a un bebe que lo miro y le sonrio y empezó a reírse estridentemente.

Tom hizo una mueca y frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero ya tome una descision-dijo Harry.

-¿Cuál?-Tom se acerco.

-Saldre contigo si me dejas empaz después de la cita¿okay?.

-Es en paz,idiota-lo corrigio Tom pero luego sonrio.

Todo salió como lo había planeado, solo faltaba algo que haría que sus padres de Tom lo dejaran en paz, hacer un contrato. Como no tenían papel, escribieron en las servilletas.

**CONTRATO DE RELACION FICTICIA**

**LOS DOS HOMBRES SERÁN OBLIGADOS A CUMPLIR CON LAS SIGUIENTES CLAUSULAS. EN ESE CASO SERÁN HARRY JAMES POTTER Y TOM SORVOLO RIDDLE.**

**1) CUANDO ESTÉN EN FRENTE DE LA GENTE, HARRY Y TOM SE TOMARAN DE LAS MANOS Y FINGIRÁN AMOR.**

**2) DE LUNES A MIÉRCOLES HARRY LE REGALARA ROSAS A TOM Y DE Y DE JUEVES A SÁBADO TOM LE REGALARA ROSAS A HARRY.**

**3) AL VISITAR A LOS PADRES DE TOM,HARRY FINGIRÁ CUANTO LO AMA Y POR SI ACASO LE DARA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS.**

**4) CUANDO NO ESTE NADIE A LA VISTA SE SOLTARAN Y HARÁN SUS COSAS COTIDIANAS COMO TRABAJAR Y DESCANSAR.**

**5) AL ESTAR EN UNA CITA HARÁN COMO SI SE ABRAZARAN PERO NO HABRÁ CONTACTO FÍSICO E INTERCAMBIO DE SALIVA (BESOS).**

_**SE LES RECUERDA QUE NO TIENE QUE HABER NINGÚN SENTIMIENTO(enamoramiento) AL LLEVAR AL CABO LAS CLAUSULAS.**_

-Firmemos-dijo Tom y tomo la pluma y se dispuso a firmar.

Harry sintió como si estuviera firmando un contrato a que Tom le prestara su pluma pero eso no sucedió,asi que tuvo que pedirle a la mamá del bebé con mameluco de Barney una pluma;que cuando se la pasó el bebé volvió a reir estridentemente.

-Ya está-dijo al terminar de poner sus iniciales.

-Bien,mañana a ver a mis padres mañana,te llevaré a tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Si,¿creiste que iba a ser hasta el otro mes?-replico Tom y se fueron,pero discutiendo a gritos y protestas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Miren de seguro estarán confundidos porque se celebraran los Juegos Olimpicos de Londres 2012,pues no se confundan porque ahora están en 2011,bueno estaban porque Tom cumple en AÑO NUEVO y en Domingo serán Enero del 2012…usteds me entenderán jejejeje.**

**Atte:Cherik4ever.**


	4. Cumplimiento de la primera clausula Part

cap es dedicado a los que pidieron mas de la historia y los fans de personajes son de Lady J. yo solo los tomo prestado por diversio mia gracias,esta es la primera parte.

Capitulo 4 Cumplimiento de la primera claú 1

**CUANDO ESTÉN EN FRENTE DE LA GENTE, HARRY Y TOM SE TOMARAN DE LAS MANOS Y FINGIRÁN AMOR.**

Estaba pensando en la primera clausula al estar acostado boca arriba en su cama,una mañana de sá tenia ganas de levantarse después de que ese idiota de Tom tuvo la osadía de llavarlo a su casa ¿Cree que soy un idiota que pierde la razón? Claro que ,debería pensar como demonios podría tomarle la mano a Tom delante de los empleados de la empresa y sobre todo explicarle cuando Ron le pregunte en su primer dia de trabajo.

De repente sonó la alarmita de mensajes en el Face abierto de Harry:Ron se había conectado. Su perfil había cambiado ahora, tenia la foto en donde él,Ron y Hermione tenían orejas del ratón Mickey Mouse al ir de vacaciones a Disneylandia.

Ron:Hola k tal?

Ron:¿Has hablado con Hermy?

Harry:No,no he tenido noticia de ella en esta primera semana.

Ron:Lo que pasa es que no contesta mis mensajes en el Face y ya estoy preocupadito.

Harry rió al leer "preocupadito" pero siguió contestado.

Harry:Si quieres hoy vamos a su casa,y preguntarle.

Ron no contesto enseguida y Harry le entendió porque a lo mejor estaba haciendo algo o contestar a más de su chat.

Aprovechando eso Harry abrió su cuenta de youtube:SuperPein95 y puso de música Stronger de Kanye como amaba esa canción aunque lamentó no haberla cantado en el karaoke el dia de ayer.

Ron:Lamento no haberte contestado pero Lavender me sigue mandando mensajes y el uniko problema es que no puedo borrarla del face.

Harry:No te preocupes ya se,jejeje.

Ron:¿Entonces ya hablaste con tu jefe?

Harry:Claro que si,y si te dijo que te veria el lunes…pero ahí dice mi mensaje.

Ron:ahhh se me olvido perdona jajajajaja.

Harry:Jajajajajaja si no tengas cuidado.

Ron:Wow ya tengo trabajo ufff…

Y estuvieron chateando ya mucho rato hasta que Harry y Ron decidieron cortar el chat para prepararse para mañana.

Harry seguía pensando en Tom,y además COMO ACTUARIA seria ridículo pero era tenia que ser asi por que no tenia opción,quería estar con su conciencia limpia pero Tom tenia que meterse en su vida,quería dimitir pero era tarde.

Tom sumbaba por su cabeza mientras se preparaba el desayuno:Huevos con tocino,y jugo de que gritó"DEJAME EN PAZ,PENDEJO"gritó tan fuerte que hizo saltar a su vecina que regaba las flores de su ventana,sonrojado cerró sus cortinas.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

Tom Riddle estaba en su casa tomando un café,leyendo y releyendo el contrato en servilleta,le había mandado a Harry el contrato en vez un mensaje de Bellatrix proponiéndole sexo y el aceptándolo; no era ese tipo de hombre fiel a su palabra al fin y al cabo a Harry le importaba un pepinillo.

Cuando fumaba un cigarro a lado estaba Bellatrix desnuda y dormida el pensaba como divertirse con Harry,suspiró y siguió después de que se despidieron cada uno por su lado,Tom caminaba y en la calle cuando se encontró con el hijo de uno de sus socios:Draco Malfoy.

Pero resultó que Draco no le dirigió a Tom una conversación respetuosa,sino furiosa pero su cara palida delataba tranquilidad.

-Te vi,estando con Harry-dijo Draco sin rodeos.

-¿Y que?

-No te atrevas a quitármelo-Draco apretó los puños.

-Ay mira como tiemblo,pues no lograras como intimidarme por que soy tu socio y puedo quitarte del programa.-Tom arqueo las cejas con burlas.

Draco era inteligente para pelearse con su socio en público y no quería llamar la atención.

Se fue hecho un basilisco,Tom sin embargo no se preocupo porque¿Qué le podía hacer un simple hombre de 23 años? tenia el poder y además Harry estaba bajo sus redes,esperaba con ansias la reunión que tendrían él,Harry y sus padres;para poder anunciarles lo que a los señores Riddle les su hijo no tenia una relación duradera con ninguna chica,y el plan de Tom consistía en que lo dejaran en paz.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora:SuperPein95 si existe y es mi cuenta de youtube pero eso no importa,y el contrato escrito a servilleta es por que la autora de HARRY POTTER escribió sus primeras notas en servilletas antes de escribirlo a maquina,dejen reviws son gratis.**


	5. El regreso de Ginny y revelaciones

_**Lumos **_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

**Los personajes son de J. y la Warner Bros,yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

Capitulo 5 Cumplimiento de la primera clausula Parte 2-El regreso de Ginny y revelaciones

Era lunes, el peor día de todo trabajador y estudiante de un colegio. Mientras Harry se secaba el cabello,sonó el celular con el tonito de El pollito pio,fue inmediatamente a Ron.

-¿Hola?Ron…si…si…ahorita voy,un segundo…¡Hedwig,tranquila!.

Una perrita cocker spaniel de color canela dejo de treparse de su amo y subió al sofá y cerro sus ojos.

-¿Sigues ahí? Si,claro…si ya voy.

Cogio sus llaves,su chaqueta,su maletín y salió,casi iba a ser disculpas a un furioso conductor que apretaba su claxon.

-Ay Harry-suspiro Ron aliviado-crei que no llegarías.

-Si,verdad-dijo Harry-hoy es tu primer dia de trabajo

-Si por suerte-sonrio Ron-ya hable con Hermy.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?-Hacia mucho tiempo que los dos amigos no sabían nada de la chica castaña de pelo esponjado.

-Pues…-Ron puso cara de "Dejame recordar"-dijo que me lo diría cuando vayamos a ir por Ginny al aeropuerto.

-¿Hoy regresa Ginny?-pregunto Harry cuando doblaban una esquina.

-Claro,ella me envio un mensaje por Face que hoy regresaría a Londres junto con su jefe-dijo Ron mientras le pagaban al cobrador Stan Shunpike.

Como iban retrasados le dijeron a Stan que fueran un poquito mas rápido.

-Ernie-dijo Stan desdoblando la revista TIME-a las Empresas Riddle.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de decirle a Ron que se agarrara fuerte porque inmediatamente se sacudieron y quedaron pegados al cristal de una ventanilla,los adornos del autobús le dieron a Ron en la cabeza pero resulto ser un peluchito de el Pato Donald,pero para la otra no resulto suertudo pues de nuevo Ron resulto herido en la sien por la armonica que Ernie tenia colgada y Harry se hirió porque se golpeo con el portafolios de Ron en la cara.

Salieron,Ron sobándose en la sien y Harry en la cara.

-Harry

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que quería subirme a estos autobuses?-pregunto Ron,mirándose la mano por si tenia sangre.

-Si

-Pues ya no me vuelvo a subir a esta mierda nunca más.

Harry trato de sonreir pero como se acomodaba el traje, no tuvo tiempo.

5 minutos después llegaron al gran edificio, saludaron a Bellatrix y subieron hacia el piso 59,en donde Ron recibió sus primeras instrucciones como publicista. Colín Creevey,el asistente de Harry le dijo que seria el encargado de escoger el sonido. Después se reunieron con Tom Riddle,Pansy Parkinson,Draco Malfoy;Vincent Crabbe,Gregory Goyle,Astoria Greengrass y otros mas.

-Potter y Weasley-dijo Tom dirgiendose a Harry y Ron-la jefa francesa de Delacour Société hoy viene para presentar los sistemas operativos para que les den una idea para el comercial,como yo tengo mucho trabajo y yo no podria ir a recogerla asi que iran ustedes.

A las 3:00pm tomaron un taxi para ir al aeropuerto,mucha gente entraba y salia,se cansaron de estar parados y se sentaron a esperar el vuelo de Francia hacia la bocina anuncio que ya habia llegado el avion desde Francia,se pararon y fueron para recibir a Ginny y a su tambien estaba alli,tomando un refresco.

- ¡Hermione !-gritó Ron agitando los brazos para que Hermione lo viera.-¡Estamos aqui !

-Ay chicos-suspiro Hermione-¿Todavia no ven a Ginny ?

-Bueno,oimos que su avion habia llegado-dijo Harry checando el reloj en su cellphone.

Juntos levantaron la vista para ver si venia una chica con una melena pelirroja y si,alli estaba Ginny arrastrando su maleta,vestida con un traje verde botella y a lado de joven rubia platina ojos azules,tambien cargando su maleta roja y un bolso el traje azul marino y tacones a reconocer a los que la esperaban,Ginny agito la mano,Ron la imito y se reunieron.

-¡Hola !-saludo Ginny al terminar de abrazar a los tres amigos.

-Que bueno verte Ginny-dijo Harry.

-Bienvenida-dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Oh,ella es mi jefa,Fleur Delacour-dijo Ginny y la francesa sonrio,enseñando sus blancos y regulares dientes.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer-saludo Fleur estrechando las manos y dandoles un beso en ambas mejillas a cada quien.

-Igualmente-dijo Harry-El jefe la espera,como hoy tiene mucho trabajo no pudo ir a recogerla personalmente.

-Si-intervino Ron-por eso nos ordenaron venir por usted.-Miraba a Fleur como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica.

Hermione no dijo nada sino que miro hacia otro lado,se notaba que estaba muy enfadada.

**¿Que ocurrira en las Empresas Riddle ?¿Se tomaran de las manos delante de los empleados ?¿Que clases de revelaciones habra ?No se pierdan la continuacion de este capitulo,porfavor.**

**Miren,ya se que estan sintiendose inconclusos,en realidad esta largo el cap pero lo divido en 3 partes,les prometo que el otro cap sera muy intenso,pero esperen¿si ?**

**Dejen reviews los Pottericos que aman esta parejita de HarryXTom**

**Agregue la parte en donde Ron se golpea en la sien con una armonica porque a mi me paso lo mismo,no en una autobus ni con una armonica,sino con un celular jajajaja.**

**Travesura realizada**_** Nox**_


	6. Regreso de Ginny y revelaciones Part3

_**Lumos Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

**Cumplimiento de la primera Clausula:El regreso de Ginny y revelaciones parte 3**

-Bueno,vamos,el jefe espera-Harry fue quien rompìo el silencio.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia las Empresas se despidió de lellos y salió del edificio. A continuación, mientras todos se encaminaban hacia la sala de Juntas,Tom tomó a Harry por los hombros.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo Tom a los desconcertados empleados y una atónita Ginny.

Salieron del ascensor y se quedaron en el piso 38.

-¿Qué?

-Es hora de cumplir con la primera clausula del contrato-dijo Tom,ignorando la actitud altanera de Harry y esta muy acostumbrado a eso para ofenderse.

Súbitamente Harry se puso como un tomate.

-¿Estas lurias? Ni hablar, no delante de los empleados, ni siquiera delante de mi ex novia-Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-No,no estoy loco,ya lo hablamos por el Face-susurró Tom.

-No se que estaba pensando cuando acepte tu solicitud.

-Porque no tenias opción-dijo Tom con firmeza-¿Quieres que te deje tranquilo?.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!-dijo Harry apretando su mandibula.

-Entonces coopera.

-Pero no quiero tomarte de la mano-Harry volvió a sonrojarse y su tono de voz delataba miedo.-Es vergonzoso.

-Será rápido.

-Claro…-Harry estaba dudoso pero luego rectificó-¿Quieres que piensen que soy de esos?

-Te dije que será rápido-repitio Tom,sonriendo vagamente a una chica rubia y de ojos saltones que los miraba con curiosidad mientras pasaba por el pasillo.

-Bien-susurró Harry-Pero que sea rápido.

-Y fingiras amor-finalizo Tom,mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

-¡HIJO DE LA…!-gritó Harry cuando las puertas se cerraron.

.Eso viene en el contrato-dijo Tom con voz tranquila.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!.

"_Esta loco de atar,pero tendré que hacerlo no tengo alternativa,además,mira el lado bueno:Será rápido que ni Ron y Ginny se darán cuenta"_se dijo a si mismo Harry.

**AL TERMINAR LA JUNTA…**

Todo el mundo salía,Draco platicaba con Crabbe y Goyle,Ron y Ginny intercambiaban fotos del face por cellphone y Tom y Fleur hablaban de trabajo. Harry revisaba sus papeles cuando oyó que Tom le susurraba:

-Ahora.

Harry dio un respingo cuando la mano de Tom tomo la suya,se apretaron con fuerza, parecía como si el apretón demostrara el gran amor que se tienen.

Y así siguieron hasta que todo el mundo se quedo en estaba enrojecido de furia y sin darse cuenta azotó su Black berry que resonó en el pasillo,Ginny y Ron habían perdido el habla y los demás hicieron como si no hubieran visto pero era sumamente difícil.

-Esto…-dijo Fleur.

-No-sa-bia-mos-que-tu-no-vio-era-Ha-rry-rechino Draco al recoger su Black Berry.

-¡Ah!-dijo Tom haciéndose oir y de inmediato sostuvo todavía Harry sin soltarlo-Se me olvidó o mas bien se nos olvido ¿verdad,Harry?

-Si,se nos olvidó-dijo Harry y de inmediato se pregunto si fue el quien contesto.-"_Idiota ¡Callate! Solo hubieras asentido con la cabeza ¡Pendejo!-_pensó.

-Oh-suspiró Fleur-Si es su noviazgo,no hay _pogque_ _metegnos_,nos vemos _Hagy-_se acerco a Harry y le dio ambos besos en las mejillas.

Harry sintió un ardor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces joven _Guiddle_,_hablaguemos_ del _comegcial,tomague_ un hotel _pog_ aquí-dijo Fleur al estrecharle la mano y darle un beso en ambas mejillas a Tom.

Harry pensó que algún dia invitaría a Fleur a cenar por haberlo salvado de dar explicaciones incomodas.

-¿Podemos hablar?-era Ginny.

-Pero Ginny-Ron estaba dispuesta a defender a Harry a capa y espada.

-Ejemm…Ronald ¿Serias tan amable de comprar pasta dental a la cafetería?-dijo Ginny acomodándose la melena pelirroja.

-pero Ginny…-insiste Ron.

-¡Que vayas por pasta dental a la cafetería!-los ojos de Ginny brillaban amenazadoramente.

-Okay,okay-dijo Ron y con una mirada de miedo se dirigió hacia al ascensor para tomar algo por la conmoción.

-Vamos acá-indicó Ginny y señaló un cuarto de limpieza.

-Mira Ginny-empezó Harry-Es complicado explicarte si es eso lo que me querías preguntar.

La verdad Harry no se sentía listo para hablar ése tema con ella y no porque no quería sino porque era sumamente difícil.

-Pero Harry,debes darte cuenta que conmocionaste a otros,se supone que todos aman a su Gran Jefe-lanzó una mirada de desdén al cuarto-todos querrán saber lo que se traen entre manos.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Se que fue vergonzoso pero la verdad es…que si tenemos una relación.

Ginny puso los brazos en jarras y las bajó para tocar el hombro de su ex novio

-Mira Harry,somos amigos y…creo que…ay no sé.Si me podrías explicar…yo podría entender.

-De verdad,Ginny,no puedo explicarte-dijo Harry con firmeza-No puedo.

-Ah bien-suspiró Ginny –estaré en el dep de Ron,por si quieres hablar conmigo.

-Si,lo tendré en cuenta

Harry tomó su maletín y se disponía a salir cuando Draco le envió un mensaje diciéndole que si lo podría ir a ver a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-preguntó Harry cuando entró en la oficina.

-Quiero hablar contigo –guardo todo su papeleo y se ocupò a observarlo-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Salir contigo?

-Si,como una cita o mas bien es una cita-dijo Draco.

"_Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_Pensò Harry mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

¿Qué podría hacer? Aunque no lo parecía, a Harry le gustaba Draco,no supo como,que había pasado cuando termino con Ginny se había mantenido una conexión al conocerse en el ascensor,pero ¿y si Tom se entera? ¿Ya no lo dejaría en paz ya nunca mas porque falto a su promesa?

-Se que estas pensando eso pero ahora…-ahora Harry perdia la voz.

-Me gustas mucho,Harry-dijo Draco lentamente al acercarse al pelinegro y de ojos verdes muy brillantes.

-Ehhh…-Harry se puso tan nervioso que casi se resbala de la silla.-¡Hace calor ¿no?!

-¿Eh?

-Mira Draco,eres muy amable pero me tengo que ir,con permiso…-se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

-¿Es por Riddle?-preguntò Draco Malfoy.

A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Yo…

-Si,es por Tom.

-Draco yo…

-Saldras conmigo¿verdad?-Draco lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Dejame explicarte…

-Ahora resulta que lo amas-Draco estaba dispuesto a matar a su socio.

-¿Me dejas hablar?-preguntò Harry perdiendo la paciencia-Te dije que,bueno esto es repentino y…

Draco se acerco a èl y Harry sintió de repente que…Sus labios se encontraron.

**DESPUES…**

**-**¿Te besaste con Draco Malfoy?-pregunto Ron ató de que Harry le contara a Ron y a Hermione,un martes era el dia libre de todo trabajador de la Empresas Riddle.

-¿A pesar de que tù y tu jefe Tom Riddle andan juntos?-pregunto Hermione tomando un bocadillo.

-¿Qué mas podría hacer? No soy de piedra Hermione y lo sabes-Harry dejó su refresco.

-Y acuérdate Hermione,que Tom Riddle y Harry hicieron un contrato de Relación Ficticia, no creo que a Riddle le importe lo que Harry ha hecho con Malfoy.

-Supongo…-dijo Hermione dudosa-Bueno y ¿A dónde quiere llegar Tom Riddle con esa Relación Ficticia?

-¿Para que? Pues para hacerlo sufrir-dijo Ron,antes de que Harry contestara.

-Enseñame las clausulas,Harry-pidio Hermione.

El pelinegro saco una doblada hoja de su chaqueta. Cuando la castaña termiono de leer y releer,solto una carcajada y le devolvió la hoja a Harry.

-¡Que clausulas mas estúpidas!-dijo entre risas.

-¿Si o no que son las clausulas mas estúpidas que uno se pudo inventar?-pregunto Ron al saber que Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Eso es evidente-dijo Harry.

-Pero…¡Hermione,deja de reírte,no es para tanto!-dijo Ron.

-Bien-dijo Hermione dejando de reir.

-Entonces Harry ¿no tienes opción?

-No,sino estuviera con Draco

-Yo opino que deberías cumplirlas Harry-opino Hermione.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron,sorprendido.

-Para que acabe con toda esta tontería,Ron-dijo Hermione-Cuanto mas las ncumpla rápidamente,mas rápido dejara Tom Riddle en paz a Harry.

-Oh,por cierto-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry.

-Colin esta enamorado de ti.

¿Quééééééé´?-pregunto Harry.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO.**

**VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR CUANDO TENGA MILLONES DE REVIEWS(JAJAJA AMBICIOSA)PERO SI,MAS REVIEWS Y SERE TAN AMABLE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA,SIGAN PONIENDO HISTORIA FAVORITA O AUTOR FAVORITO O SOLO UN REVIEW,RECUERDEN QUE SON GRATIS.**

**Good bye.**


	7. Reunion con futuros suegros Part1

Lamento haberme ausentado pero tenia cosas que hacer, planear mas capítulos pero aquí tienen el séptimo capitulo para los fans de esta historia graciosísima, please dejen muchos reviews después de leer. Para que sea mas buena la historia les recomiendo que escuchen Be my love de Rook Velard.

**Capitulo 7 REUNIÓN CON FUTUROS SUEGROS.**

Sonó el despertador a las 6 en punto, con los ojos hinchados, Harry apagó el cómo le molestaba el ring, odiaba aquel sonido. Después se puso las pantuflas pero sonó el "plum" en su perfil del face, que olvido quitar. Se acercó y vio un "1" en mensajes ¿Quién podría ser? Ah, era el idiota, ambicioso de su jefe Tom Riddle.

"_Hoy no irás a trabajar, vamos a ver a mis padres, ve con tu mejor ropa. Nos vemos en Las 3 Escobas a las 8:00"_

-¿Ha dicho "la mejor ropa"? ¿Qué se creía Tom Riddle?-se preguntó entre dientes.

Cerró su perfil, apagó la computadora, se bañó, a continuación fue a su ropero viendo qué podía ponerse: Eligió unos jeans, zapatos cafés a juego y una playera de color azul marino y las combinó con una chaqueta negra de cuero. Y tarareaba "Sexy back" de Justin Timberlake mientras se peinaba con gel, una mirada un poco nerviosa al espejo, tomó sus llaves y salió no sin antes decirle a su cocker Hedwig que le compraría comida.

Esta vez no tomó el autobús (no quería salir herido), como faltaba una hora, decidió caminar tranquilamente y cuando llegó a Las Tres Escobas, sacó su cellphone; abrió su Face móvil y mandó el mismo mensaje a todos sus colegas del trabajo. Pidió un café y esperó.

-Muy puntual- se admiró Tom, sonriendo burlón.

-Cállate- le espetó Harry- O sino te escupiré el café en tus lustrosos zapatos- el joven miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te sientas presionado…además la reunión será en The Elephant House.- dijo Tom mientras salían.

Tomaron un taxi y bajaron en frente de The Elephant House y al entrar vieron a una pareja que tenía una taza de café en las manos cada uno. El señor no podría ser otro más que el padre de Tom. Estaba también muy atractivo, el mismo cabello negro, ojos bellamente castaños y la piel paliducha y la señora Riddle era sumamente bizca; y su piel estaba muy pálida, el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura y no era…digamos guapa.

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a los padres de su jefe ¿Que vio el señor Riddle en su esposa? ¿O lo habrían obligado a casarse? ¿Más bien, la mujer tiene un millón de dinero y el señor Riddle se casó con ella por eso?

Se sentaron. Se miraron y los 4 se lanzaron sonrisas fugaces; era una atmosfera realmente sofocante, normalmente Harry quería romper la tensión.

-¿Qué desean de comer?- preguntó un mesero.

-_Bullabesa_- dijo Tom Riddle sénior.

-Igual-dijo el joven Tom.

-Yo también- pidió la señora Riddle.

-Entonces yo también- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso, el mesero tomó nota y rápidamente se fue.

Enseguida empezaron a hablar de lo que para Harry sería un dificilísimo examen de matemáticas…Asegurándose no revelar nada acerca del beso con Malfoy, porque es capaz de decir sus profundos secretos cuando esta nervioso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lamento haberlos dejado inconclusos con esto (otra vez nunca aprenderé) pero es que es el tiempo ¿saben? Y la presión pero no se preocupen porque seguire dentro de unas horas máximo.**

**Dejen review recuerden que son gratis.**


	8. Reunion con Futuros Suegros Parte 2

Esta es la segunda parte de LA REUNION CON LOS FUTUROS SUEGROS, la verdad es que lamento muchísimo esto pero ya saben, el tiempo vuela y no hay oportunidad, pero esta será larga o más o menos please, disfruten.

**LA REUNION CON FUTUROS SUEGROS. PARTE 2**

Harry estaba completamente nervioso, como cuando la profesora McGonagall les entregaban las pruebas finales del el examen de Matemáticas; todo muy extraño y de verdad sofocante.

-Pues, bien.- decía el papá de Tom- ¿Desde cuándo hace que están saliendo?

-Pues...- Harry estaba muy mal, ni sabia o no estaba seguro.

-Llevamos 3 semanas- dijo Tom, automáticamente.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo la mamá de Tom desorbitando más sus bizcos ojos.

-Pero- dijo el señor Riddle-Creíamos que te gustaban las chicas, hijo.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Tom, mirando a su padre muy sorprendido- Pues esto te demuestra que no es verdad, papá.

-Además, creo que Harry es muy buen muchacho –La señora Riddle arqueó las cejas al mirar los destellantes ojos verdes de Harry.

-Oh lo es- Tom abrazó sin querer a su empleado.

Harry sintió una incomodidad extrema.

-Claro, él además de ser mi empleado es muy buen novio ¿no es así?- continuó Tom sonriente.

Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que, terminara esa conversación y para su alivio el mesero llegó con las soperas que tenían marisco.

Comieron en silencio, el padre de Tom no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Harry como queriendo averiguar si tramaban algo que, no era un romance.

Terminaron de comer y otra vez Harry tenía que someterse a un interrogatorio.

-Si todo llega bien en esta relación- decía el papá de Tom- Terminaran casándose.

Harry estuvo a punto de golpear la mesa con el puño y gritar que lo perdonaran pero que todo lo que estaba pasando era una guasa, una verdadera tortura. Pero gracias a Dios que se contuvo.

-Yo…- Harry estaba completamente rojizo.- No sé…si…

- Estábamos pensando que- decía Tom otra vez abrazando a Harry- nos casaríamos en primavera ¿no mi amor?

Harry chilló asustado ¿casarse? ¿Con el bastardo de Riddle? ¡NO JAMÁS!

Sin querer le pegó a Tom con la cuchara.

-Lo lamento pero creo que te equivocas.

Todos miraron a Harry como si hubiera dicho una mala respuesta en un examen oral de la Universidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntaron los padres de Tom a la vez muy recelosos.

-Por qué…bueno apenas nos conocemos y…no sería bueno que nos casáramos tan pronto y no nos hayamos conocido ¿no creen?-Harry sonrió como un niño pequeño al cual lo acababan de cachar robando un caramelo.

-Muy bien dicho.

-Por cierto- intervino la madre de Tom- El 24 de Enero se celebrará el Aniversario de la Empresa Riddle y se celebrará en la finca de la casa, estas invitado.

Harry se sintió aliviado por el cambio de tema.

-Gra…Gracias-balbuceó.

Pero súbitamente tuvo una idea.

-¿Pueden ir mis amigos al Aniversario?-preguntó.

-Harry, cariño- intervino Tom con voz dulzona muy convincente-el Aniversario de la Empresa, si tu amigo trabaja allí, está invitado, además todos los empleados están invitados.

-Si, pero tengo una amiga que no trabaja allí, ¿También puedo invitarla?-intentó fingir como pudo.

En realidad no tenia ganas de ir a ése Aniversario sin Ron y Hermione, a lado de ellos se sentía Timmy Turner con Cosmo y Wanda a su lado.

-Claro que si-accedió el padre de Tom.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo todavía estaba nervioso asi que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que tardara en llegar el 24 de Enero.

Terminaron la cena, los padres de Tom se fueron porque tenían trabajos pendientes y sobre todo hacer los preparativos para el Aniversario, asi que Harry y Tom se quedaron lo suficiente para discutir:

-No me dijiste nada sobre un Aniversario –dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

-No vi la necesidad-resopló Tom, terminando su copa.

-Te digo la verdad, iba a decir que no. Ah y no vuelvas a decirme "Harry, cariño"-Harry seguía sin mirarlo pero sus manos temblaban.

-Mira-dijo Tom cerrando los ojos y posando su cabeza en el asiento- aunque no quieras recordarlo, eso que hice está en el contrato y además tenia que interpretar bien mi papel.

-Eso me molesta-replicó Harry volteando por fin, sus ojos verdes centellaban de furia.-Quiero terminar con esto rápido.

-¿Y tu crees que a mi no me fastidia?-preguntó Tom con astucia.

-No, no te fastidia en absoluto. Te da placer hacerme sufrir.

-Solo hago esto para que mis padres me dejen en paz, no quiero salir con chicas que solo se gastan la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres- parecía que Tom estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Dices que todo este tiempo te han unido con frívolas-preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Tom no contestó.

-Entonces me hiciste perderme mi trabajo para ir a una reunión para sorprender a tus papis…-Harry, en ese momento quería gritar.

-A mi me parece que les agradaste- dijo Tom sonriendo.

-Bueno…yo… ¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO!-susurró Harry poniéndose rojo.-Hubieras tomado a otro hombre no a mi, si es verdad que no te agrado. Por ejemplo esta Draco Malfoy.

"_Oh, por Dios creo que me pasé ,Malfoy y yo…¿Acaso Tom podría enterarse? Ojalá que no. Ojalá que no por favor."_

-Draco Malfoy es mi socio, no puedo con él, creí que serias tú el indicado.-dijo Tom con serenidad.

"_Uff, no dijo nada acerca de lo que ocurrió"_ pensó Harry aunque tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Entonces iras? Ya dije que tu amiga irá también.

-Bien.

-Aunque…tengo algo que confesarte-dijo Tom-Draco está enamorado de ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Harry fingiendo que no sabía nada.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos tomamos de las manos?-preguntó tras suspirar.

-Ajá

-Bueno, pues vi que Draco se puso rojo de ira y arrojó se Black Berry, se puede decir que se enfureció y después de eso vino a mi despacho y me gritó por mas de 5 minutos, eso me fastidió bastante.-recordó Tom sacando su cartera.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Harry levantándose sabiendo que Tom(por primera vez) pagaría lo de los 2.

-Nos vemos-eso fue lo último que dijo Tom antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

Harry regresó fatigado, cuando regresó su perra Hedwig ladró pidiendo comida, eso dio a Harry algo nuevo en que pensar.

-Oh, lo siento olvidé tu comida. Te daré las sobras de mi sopa de fideo ¿Así me perdonarás?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**AsQUI TERMINA LA PARTE 2 DE ESTA CAPITULO Y ES EL FINAL…NO DE LA HISTORIA SINO DE ESTA PARTE 2 DE EL FAVOR NO SE ASUSTEN DE VERDAD, SIGAN PONIENDO MAS COMENTARIOS SOBRE TODO jessyriddle QUE LE ENCANTA MI HISTORIA, POR FAVOR**


	9. Competiré contra Harry

Este es el trailer de mi próximo Fanfic de HP disfruten please u.u

Imaginense un Universo en el que Harry es rebelde, una Hermione temperamental y fanática del quidditch, un Ron muy inteligente, un Neville súper bravucón, Malfoy enclenque y tímido, Ginny una zorra ricachona; el profesor de pociones, Snape bueno con sus alumnos y muy limpio. Los padres de Harry están vivos, en realidad Bellatrix es buena, McGonagall no es estricta y Trelawney sí. Lupin muy salvaje, Tonks muy seria y los demás personajes con sus personalidades diferentes en el FANFIC llamado "Road to wizard" (Camino al mago)

PROXIMAMENTE…

Capitulo9 Entonces competir con Harry para Ganar TU AMOR

Tenía la oportunidad de suicidarse, solo tenía que beberse todo el alcohol medicinal o el Cloralex que estaba en el lavadero. Pero no lo hizo porque no quería que sus amigos gastaran muchísimas libras para pagar el funeral y todo lo demás, además dejaría a Hedwig huérfana y Harry quería mucho a su mascota o "masacota" como dice Ron a veces en broma.

El 24 de enero se acercaba bastante rápido como los exámenes de cálculo o de Historia que Hermione muy contenta le gustaría repetir y que Ron diría que se pondría malo si eso ocurría.

Como había checado en su calendario, en sus notificaciones de Facebook tenía que ir a ese estúpido Aniversario de la Empresa Riddle y muchísima gente estaría presente.

Muchísima gente importante asistiría, pero veía el lado bueno…sus amigos estarían ahí para protegerlo de todo mal y estaría bien consigo mismo, además no solo era una fiesta sino también era para lidiar con mas publicistas, encima de eso tendría que ver a Draco de nuevo y ¡NOOOOOOOOO!.

NOTA MIA: Un personaje aparecerá ¿Quién será?

Mientras lavaba su ropa sonó _El pollito pío _de tono en su celular, rápidamente Harry se secó las manos y contestó.

-Diga.

-¿Por qué tardaste en contestar? –era Tom. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy haciendo mis labores ¿acaso no puedo? –rezongó Harry.

-Olvídalo, quiero que vengas a mi casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo ven…ah y trae una foto tuya-dijo Tom sin rodeos.

-¿Estas lurias?-pregunto Harry

-No, solo hazlo y ya

-No sé, primero tengo que hacer mis labores y tengo que hacer el trabajo que me pediste- alejarse pronto, eso pretendía.

-Como eres el mejor trabajador, eso no importa, ya ven.

Y colgó.

Al oir ese beep en su celular, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y también colgó. Hubiera sido mejor que él colgara primero pero Tom, el idiota de Tom fue rápido.

_Lo odio_ se dijo (nota mia:_oops si ya todos lo sabemos)_

Saco su álbum de fotos y escogió la más reciente y la más bonita que más le ha parecido, la guardo en su bolsillo, tomo su bicicleta y se marcho a la casa del bastardo de su jefe.

Tocó el timbre en uno de los departamentos del edificio lujoso y se preguntó _"¿Siendo una persona tan rica vive aquí? Bueno eso es obvio su familia es la dueña, pero ¿Qué digo? Eso No Me Importa, ¡SI!"_

Pero antes de que se abriera la puerta respiró hondo y ahí estaba con uno de sus camisas elegantes era de color verde pastel y el pantalón blanco y su cabello castaño y alborotado y un semblante serio que tanto asqueaba al ojiverde.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó Riddle.

HARRY INTERNO: Idiota ¡ME PEDISTE QUE VINIERAAAAAAA!

-Vengo porque me pediste que viniera- respondió Harry con frialdad.

-Ah, pues haberlo dicho antes. Pasa. Pero primero pisa sobre la alfombra no quiero que me ensucies mi casa- dijo Tom dejándolo pasar, tras suspirar en un tiempo muy prolongado.

Harry solo chistó e hizo lo que Tom pidió.

-¿Tienes la foto que te pedí?

-Si claro, ¿Acaso esperabas a que viniera sin ella solo para ver tu lujosa casa?

-¿Y a eso viniste?- preguntó Tom con fingida curiosidad.

-¡CLARO QUE NOOOOOOO!- chilló Harry fastidiado.

-Oye ¿te han dicho que al gritar suenas como un gato que agoniza?

Harry no contestó solo sacó de su bolsillo la foto y se la dio sin más rodeos.

-Ahí tienes y ya, me voy- se estaba yendo cuando Tom lo tomó por la muñeca.

-¿Qué? Suéltame, ya hice lo que querías ya déjame tengo…

-Falta que yo te de la mía-y diciendo eso se fue a su cuarto.

Regreso como a los 5 minutos apareció el jefe con una foto en donde estaba Tom con una camisa rosa pálido y unos pantalones vaqueros de una cara marca de diseñador y un semblante de arrogante de la cual Harry estaba acostumbrado.

Harry no hizo ni un sonido y Tom se molestó ya que estaba acostumbrado a que sus empleados lo alabaran pero Harry no dio muestra de admiración en lo más minino.

-¿No dirás nada?

-No

-Ah ya veo de seguro no quieres que te vean con ella para que no te digan que pareces patético ¿verdad?

-No claro que no, lo que pasa es que…no quiero que mi casa se contamine de ti y además ¿Qué nos ganamos con tener las fotos?

-¡Rayos! Y yo que creí que eras inteligente por las gafas.

Harry no dijo nada solo apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

-Para que nos crean que somos novios, vamos a intercambiar fotos para que sea un poco… verdad la mentirilla y ¡Además eso está en el contrato! ¡No más preguntas!

-Sí, había olvidado que eres un maldito codicioso lo sé.- rezongó Harry con chispas en los ojos.

-Bueno ya, largo

-Oh bueno me voy no me quiero contaminar.

-Di otro insulto, ese ya está muy viejo.

-Solo cállate-diciendo esto el pelinegro salió.

**EN LAS EMPRESAS RIDDLE.**

-Ah, hola **Barty (chan chan chan es él!) **- saludó una Bellatrix muy animada.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- saludó un joven rubio y pecoso.

-Ow ya ni me acuerdo- rió la mujer- ¿A qué viniste?

-Ya soy el nuevo presidente de la Corporación Crouch y proveedor de Los Riddle.

-Ah pues muy bien ¿Y vienes a ver a Tom?

-Como siempre eres observadora, si claro que quiero verlo ¿Dónde está?

-En la cafetería, toma el ascensor- indicó Bellatrix.

-Sí, gracias- agradeció el rubio y tomó el ascensor, pensando cómo decirle a Tom todo lo que sentía y lograrlo.

Y si, lo encontró tomando en una mesa alejada y la vista perdida hasta que Barty se acercó y saludó:

-Hola, Tom

-Ah, hola Barty- dijo Tom dejando su vaso y dejando al rubio sentarse- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine porque dentro de 3 semanas será el aniversario de tu empresa y además yo soy el proveedor y el presidente de la Corporación Crouch- informó Barty muy emocionado y Tom no dio esa señal sino que nada mas sonrió de una manera que al parecer era fría, pero a Barty no le importaba puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado y así era con los otros miembros de la pandilla en la Universidad.

-Ah, sí estoy súper emocionado con la noticia aunque en realidad no, platicar con la demás gente importante y para amolar rica; es fastidioso pero qué bueno que vienes auxiliarme, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Después de eso Tom sacó su cartera pero al quitar el dinero se le cayó, Barty de buena manera la recogió y vio una foto de un muchacho de pelo negro como ébano, piel blanca y ojos increíblemente verdes y sonreía a la cámara (_Si si ya sé parece que estoy describiendo una foto en movimiento pero no se me ocurre otra manera de describirlo jajaja)_

_-_Oye, Tom- dijo Barty de repente.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- respondió Tom volviéndose hacia a él.

-Éste chico ¿Es tu hermano?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara, él no sabía que Tom era hijo único.

-No. Es MI Novio- dijo poniendo énfasis en lo último.

Barty puso cara desconcertada.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a un "_gay"_?- preguntó Tom con brusquedad y, aunque no era gay tenía que fingir ¿no?

-No, no es eso, yo también soy gay pero, no creí que tu también lo eras- se apresuró a decir Barty sonriendo.- Deben estar enamorados ¿no?

-Sí, estamos enamorados- suspiró Tom.

_-"Creo que…ya lo _perdí"- pensó Barty muy desanimado.

Tom solo lo miró extrañado.

-Pues les deseo lo mejor a los dos- dijo Barty tratando de sonreír aun con un vuelco en el corazón.

-Oh, pues gracias- dijo Tom con seriedad y rascándose la cabeza.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-Harry.

-"_Entonces competiré contra ése tal Harry y ganaré tu AMOR"-_pensó Barty muy decidido y poniendo cara de absoluta concentración.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ay ahora si las cosas se ponen color de hormiga, Barty está decidido a competir con nuestro Harry para ganar el amor de Tom ¿Será posible que Potter se defienda? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta del aniversario?, ah y perdonen por tardar de subirlo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo asi que disfruten del capítulo.**


End file.
